I hate Zombies
by BAttalion
Summary: How could it be
1. Chapter 1

I removed the lines about all this being a flash back, it was a mistake to put it in.

* * *

**I HATE ZOMBIES!**

**Chapter 1**

"Andrew, ANDREW! Wake up!" said someone who was banging on the other side of my bedroom door.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm getting dressed," I replied groggily throwing on a t-shirt making my way to my bedroom door. I just finished pulling down my shirt when my door collapsed. My friend Jake who I share the upstairs of the building with as well as another friend, was apparently on the receiving end of a hard tackle, by some lady wearing a tank top and ankle length jeans. Without a moments hesitation I grabbed the woman by the shoulders and tugged as hard as I could. She was not budging I noticed that she was apparently trying to bite Jake but he had gotten an arm locked under her chin.

"Hit her in the head damn it, she's a blasted zombie!" snapped Jake trying to avoid the woman's mouth. Hearing the word "zombie" made something in me snap. I grabbed the aluminum baseball bat I kept at the side of my bed. I reached way back and swung with such force that the left side of the woman's face tore away. Skin, flesh and a lot of teeth flew across my room. The ladies head flopped at an inhuman angle and her body went limp.

Jake pushed the corpse off and got up. He looked at the bat I still had clenched in my and then at my face. On it I wore a grim, angry look.

"Uh dude, you okay?" he asked with a slight tremble of fear in his voice.

"Yeah, I just really hate zombies." I stated in a tone devoid of emotions, "Now tell me what happened."

He relayed the story that he was the first one up and decided to get in some early gaming. He noticed the lady through only window in the front steel door was staggering about the place and thought maybe she was hurt or more likely drunk. So he opened the auto locking door called out to her. She looked at him and charged he tried to close the door but she was too quick. So he ran and since my door was the closest he stopped there.

"You see, when I told you I was building this place zombie proof you laughed it off. Now look we are safe… mostly, because the auto lock door will keep any more of these things…" I accentuated my point by jabbing the bat into the side of the corpse, "out."

"Shut up man you told me this place was riot proof," said Jake.

"Riot proof, zombie proof, same difference," I replied.

"What happened, what's going on?" said my other friend Erin said appearing at the door wielding in her hand a fire man's axe.

Jake and I exchanged glances before replying in unison, "Zombies."

"Where!" exclaimed Erin spinning around and looking down the hall.

"Don't worry old "swing for the fences" Andrew here took care of the one I let in." answered Jake calmly taking the axe from Erin's trembling hands.

"I'm going to the roof to see what the situation looks like," I said, moving past my friends and taking the flight of stairs to the roof.

"Wait for us!" shouted Jake and Erin simultaneously.

What we saw looking out from the roof top shot a cold spear of dread through our hearts. All around us was death and destruction. People ran in fear, police and army personnel did their best but were getting overrun fires were everywhere. Above all else the annoying moans and blood curdling shrieks rose above all the other sounds.

"God, I hate zombies." I stated grimly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to say this before but I don't own Dawn of the Dead.

**Chapter 2**

**Another joins the ranks.**

**Andrew: 22, male, white, brown hair, tall, medium build, hates zombies duh, volatile temper.**

**Jake: 21, male, black, bald, medium height, lost parents at an early age.**

**Erin: 22, female, brown, black hair, slight build very athletic suffered from obesity at an early age.**

**The Café: Two Story building, reinforced "Zombie Proof" ground floor, living quarters on the upper floor. Flat roof/ observation area.**

We join our friends right where we left off in the first chapter.

"What are we going to do now?" inquired Jake.

"Try and get the hell out of here of course," replied Erin.

"No, that right now is not only futile but too risky," added Andrew staring out at the chaos.

"So what we wait here and starve!" retorted Erin.

"No, we're going shopping," replied Andrew grinning maniacally.

"Huh?" said Jake bewildered, "How the hell we gonna do that?"

"I really have not thought about that but give me some time," replied Andrew.

"Well I am going to get some breakfast," said Erin putting her hands behind her head and walking to the stair well.

"I think I am going to join..." started Jake when he cut himself short, "Oh my god look!"

Andrew turned in the direction of Jake's line of sight. Down on the street just a few yards away from the café, was a young woman running away from a crowd of four of the undead creatures chasing after her.

"Call out to her, tell her head here now!" said Andrew already heading toward the fire escape.

"Wait! What!" said Jake before realizing what Andrew meant and started Jumping up and waving his hands in the air, "HEY OVER HERE! GO TO THE FIRE ESCAPE!"

The woman apparently heard him because she increased her speed towards the side of the building. Andrew had lowered the ladder just enough that he was hanging just 6 feet above the ground. Then he ran towards the front of the building. Where he was immediately rushed by a zombie he pushed it back with the back and hit a homer with his next swing. More of the things were appearing out seemingly thin air.

"Damn, where are the things coming from?" Andrew muttered as he beaned another undead. The woman reached him faster than he expected.

"Quick, climb!" he said pointing to the ladder.

"It's too high!" replied the lady suddenly pulling a hand gun from behind her back and shooting the nearest creep in the head but more were coming.

"Here!" said Andrew kicking a crate below the ladder then spinning around and clubbing another zombie.

The woman sprinted over to the crate and jumped up to the ladder. Andrew tried to follow but the going was tough. More and more Zombies filled the alley; suddenly a flaming bottle fell from the roof and crashed on the zombies. The contents of the bottle washed over the crowd and the fire followed right after. The zombies screeched and flailed around as more bottles rained upon them. Andrew took the opportunity to scramble up the ladder. When he reached the roof he saw that Erin instead of eating, she made Molotov cocktails. Andrew gabbed one from Jake's hand and threw it on the crate below the ladder. The crate burned and Andrew pulled up the ladder.

"Can we never go down there again?" asked Andrew sitting on the roof.

"Thank you for saving me," said the new woman staring at Andrew.

"Wasn't me alone you probably would have run pat us if not for Jake," replied Andrew.

"Thanks for the cocktails Er," Andrew said nodding towards Erin.

"Anytime," was Erin's answer. She then turned towards the newest addition to the group, "So what's your name?"

All eyes focused on the young lady, she looked over the three strangers that risked their lives for her and said, "My name is Vanessa, Vanessa Chen."

Well here's Chapter 2 I hope you like it. It isn't perfect but I like it so if you review I ask kindly offer advice not cruel criticism.

As for you Mr. The Simon Cowell of FFnet, I guess it's true what they say. Those who can't do teach and those that can't teach criticize.

Saviea thanks for the compliments and advice.

HectorVictorious I know it's seldom but I like some campy dialogue once in a while don't worry it is not going to be a common occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Who's there?**

**Vanessa: 20, female, tan, long black hair, lithe build, of Asian decent separated from family.**

After the introductions were over the new friends made their way down to the kitchen area.

"So how did you end up in this neck of the woods?" Jake inquired as they made their way down the hall.

"We were trying to evacuate the city, my parents, my brother and I," Vanessa lowered her head and her voice went monotone, "Unfortunately the highways were so clogged it just made it easier for those things to catch people. We tried to escape but we had to abandon our truck and that's when we were separated."

"Well your safe here and hopefully your family found a safe place as well," said Andrew resting his hands on her shoulders trying to reassure her.

"Yeah but that does not solve our problems," said Erin rummaging through the cupboards,"We are low on food and I don't know how we are going any where to stock up."

"Well let's see there's a grocery store two streets and to the west up a gun store three buildings up the street I came down," replied Vanessa looking out the windows to the city.

Everyone looked at her. Jake was the first to speak "How did you know that?"

"Well when I started running the first street I was on there was a grocery store but that's when two of those things spotted me. I turned down the street and kept going until more of those creeps stormed out of an alley. That's how I ended up on your street I came across a gun store it looked like some one raided it earlier. Luckily for me who ever it was dropped the gun I found. I kept running and that's when I literally ran into you guys."

"Okay then," said Erin, "we know where to go but how are we going to get there?"

"My van!" replied Andrew shooting up from his chair.

"You mean that old tin can that barely runs?" added Jake.

"It runs just fine, I replaced the engine last month," retorted Andrew.

"Stop your bickering! Where is the van?" interrupted Vanessa.

"It's in the underground parking lot," replied Erin

"Let's go," snapped Vanessa sprinting down the steps.

A few minutes later the four friends were standing in front of an old Volkswagen van. It was mostly covered in rust and the few areas where paint was still feebly clinging were old and bleached.

"She does not look like much but she's built like a tank," said Andrew with an air of pride.

"Good I'm driving," said Vanessa.

"What? Hey!" shouted Andrew as the young lady he met barely 15 minutes ago grabbed the keys to his van and made for the diver's side door.

"Wait before we go," shouted Andrew running over to a steel chest unlocking it and flinging the cover open.

"Gather round boys and girls cause Christmas came early," he stated turning around with an auto-reloading shotgun in hand.

"Dude where did that come from?" inquired Erin.

"Don't worry they are all registered to me and like it matters now," answered Andrew

Vanessa got out of the van and walked over to the chest she pulled out a hand gun identical to the one she had. Erin and Jake took M16 rifles.

"Okay if we have these, why do we need to go to the gun shop?" asked Jake.

"So we have as much ammunition as possible," replied Vanessa.

"Yeah and get some more guns for other purposes such as sniper rifles," added Andrew, "Those were supposed to arrive tomorrow but that's not going to happen."

"You're a weird man Andrew, prepared but seriously weird," said Jake making sure a round was in the chamber.

"Open the door we're going out," Vanessa told Andrew while putting the car in gear and heading for the door.

Andrew pressed the button for the garage door opener that was placed on the roof of the van and it rose quickly. The van gained speed and shot into the street knocking down four zombies who were attracted by the sound of the door. Andrew pressed the button again and the door closed just as quickly. Zombies started chasing the van so Erin and Jake opened the windows in the back and tried to take some down. They fired in short bursts some of the shots hit their marks and some of the zombies got a fresh coat of brain paint.

"Okay we'll be coming up on the gun store in five minutes, how does it look back there?" questioned Vanessa her eyes focused on the road.

"Not good there are about ten of those things coming up fast," replied Jake in between shots.

"I see some help on the way," said Andrew winding down his window.

There was a gas truck that ran into a lamp post. Andrew loaded a different cartridge onto the gun started firing at the truck. As the van made its way past the truck one last shot ruptured the tank causing a huge explosion. The van rocked but the fire ball had decimated the undead that were pursuing them.

Two minutes later they were in front of the gun shop. Luckily no zombies were in site.

"Okay Jake, Erin you guys stay here and keep an eye out. Andrew and I will grab every thing we can," ordered Vanessa.

Everyone abandoned the van leaving it idling and took their respective positions. Erin took the rear of the van while Jake took the front. Andrew and Vanessa quickly entered the building make a quick sweep for zombies before they grabbed duffel bags of a shelf and loaded them with every form of ordinance in the shop. As they were finishing up they heard gun shots coming from outside.

"Guys you better hurry we have company," shouted Erin

Vanessa and Andrew quickly ran outside flinging the bags into the van. Looking in Erin's direction they saw a twenty zombies running towards them. Reaching into one of the calf pockets of his jeans Andrew pulled out a small light green ball. Pulling a pin from the ball and throwing it in a high arc he shouted, "Everyone in the van!" The group quickly scurried in to the vehicle.

"Punch it V!" yelled Andrew.

The van bolted forward just as a loud explosion erupted from the undead swarm.

The grenade Andrew had thrown went of effectively wiping out three quarters of the ghouls. The speeding van took out three more and Jake and Erin eliminated the final two. A shout of triumph came from the van but was quickly stifled as twice the number of creeps started coming out of a side street.

"Aww shit!" shouted Andrew fishing into his pocket again.

"Not another one, you'll just attract more," stated Vanessa.

"I think we have a bigger problem right now besides I think if more were coming they would be here by now," replied Andrew pulling the pin and leaning out the window the van just passed the street taking out a few zombies. Andrew aimed and threw the grenade it landed in the gaping chest cavity. The undead intrigued by the new object in its stomach stopped in its track while the rest of the pack passed it by. When the grenade went off the zombie was near the end of throng causing serious damage. A third of the zombies were now sailing through the air.

"Thank you sir I will take the stuffed monkey," exclaimed Andrew

"Yeah, well dead eye you better get back here and look again," retorted Erin

Climbing into the back he saw while he did take out a good amount, the main body of the gang was still after them.

"Fine let's get rid of the rest of them," he said, taking aim the three friends started picking off their pursuers.

"We are closing in on our destination!" shouted Vanessa from the front.

"We just have a few more back hear, can you see anymore ahead of us?" replied Jake.

"NO so far it's clear, damn it" exclaimed Vanessa suddenly veering off course. The next few events went by in a blur. There was a loud bang, the people in the back were flung in to the side of the van and a shot rang out.

"My leg!" screamed Erin clutching her calf.

"I'm so sorry," whimpered Jake backing away to the other side of the van.

Andrew quickly tore the sleeves of his shirt off and tied it as tightly as he could around Erin's calf. "Jake get it together, Erin will be fine but I need you to take out our friends back their," he said pointing out the windows of the van.

"Don't worry I think we lost them," said Vanessa looking in the rear view mirror.

Jake looked out and saw that nothing was following the van.

"Where did they go?" inquired Jake

"The loud bang we heard was apparently the gas tanks in a building biting the dust. The wreckage was coming down so I turned at the nearest street. Do not worry were back on course. How is she doing?" asked Vanessa

"I'm shot in the leg how the hell do you think I am!" screamed Erin.

"Don't worry Erin as soon as we get to the grocery we will find some pain killers." Andrew said reassuringly.

"Speak of the devil," added Jake who had taken up position in the front seat.

Andrew made his was in between the seats what he saw was not a mere grocery but a warehouse one of those that sell a little bit of everything, "go around to the back,"

A few moments later the van pulled up behind the store where there was a large wall and an equally large gate.

"Pull up to the gate I'll climb over and let you in," said Jake hanging the rifle over his shoulder.

When the van came to a stop Jake scrambled on to the top of the van from there he was able to get a hold on the top of the wall. Vanessa kept an eye on him while Andrew was on the look out for zombies. Luckily the ware house was on the out skirts of town so there was not much activity. There were a few shambling corpses about fifteen yards away. Holding the scope to his eye he noticed that most of the zombies were missing their ears.

"I guess that's why they have not charged yet," muttered Andrew

The gate started to open and Jake was there sweeping his rifle back and forth looking highly agitated. The van cruised in and the gate was closed behind them. Andrew and Vanessa hopped out of the van. They made their way over Jake.

"Good job," said Andrew clapping him on the shoulder. He noticed his friend was standing very rigid, "What's the matter man,"

"The gate was not locked when I got over," he replied his voice trembling in his throat, "It had this jammed through the handles," he continued dropping something he had under his arm. It was a hunting rifle, an empty hunting rifle, and there was a bloody hand print on the butt.

"Okay guys, gear up cause we aren't alone here," stated Andrew coldly slamming in a new clip for his shot gun then with a smirk on his face he aims at the door to the building. "Knock, Knock,"

* * *

I really want to thank Sayiea. If it was not for you I would probably forget all about this. 


	4. Chapter 4

I know I take long to update but for give and have patience I eventually get it done. thanks to everyone who revies my story with out you I would not bother.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Anybody Home?**

There was a loud bang and Andrew was heading over to the ruined door way.

"We're going in hot, Vanessa stay with Erin if we don't come out in twenty minutes… get out of here," said Andrew still focused on the door.

"No, I think we should take Erin inside with us," replied Vanessa.

Andrew stopped and turned to Vanessa, "Not a good idea, if we need to defend ourselves she will make things difficult," retorted Andrew, "Look we appreciate what you have done for us but I am not jeopardizing my friends. You are staying, we are going, we will make a sweep come back and get the two of you okay?"

Andrew and Jake disappeared into the dark building. Vanessa looked after the two angrily but went to the van. Inside the building was dim; the only source of light was what sunlight came through the skylights. Andrew and Jake made their way through the building as quietly as they could.

"I don't think there is anyone here, at least anyone alive," whispered Jake.

"There is someone here hopefully more," replied Andrew in the same tone.

"BEHIND YOU!" shouted a voice from the P.A. system.

Andrew was able to turn in time to put his gun between him and the tall undead charging at him. It tackled him to the ground its bloodied maw snapping mere centimeters in front of his nose.

"Sho…" the word did not even have time to escape to his lips before a bang echoed the empty lanes.

Andrew opened his eyes to see the once relentless zombie draped lifeless over the body of his gun with half of its face blown off. That's when he became aware that most of the gore was on his face. He looked towards Jake, his gun barrel still smoking.

"Thanks man," said Andrew pushing the now re-dead corpse off of him.

"Anytime man, by the way," replied Jake pointing to the top of Andrew's head.

Reaching to the spot pointed out he removed an eyeball with the stem still attached. "Gee, ain't I lucky," commented Andrew tossing the eyeball away.

"Did anyone get bit?" asked the voice from before.

"No, do you mind coming out here? Talking to a disembodied voice is annoying," replied Jake.

"How can we be sure you're not bit?" a different voice came over the P.A. system.

"Well we come up there and beat the crap out of you. Will that be lively enough for you!" shouted Andrew.

"Okay, we're coming down," replied the voice followed by an audible click.

A few minutes later a man about 20 holding a rifle and a girl around 18 came down the stairs leading from the office.

"You sure none of you are bit?" the man said looking at the two strangers doubtfully.

"Hi nice to meet you my mane is Jake and the big guy with the big gun is Andrew, what's you your name and NO NEITHER ONE OF US IS BIT GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLASTED HEAD!" shouted Jake.

"Uh yeah and a thanks for saving you two would be nice," added Andrew.

"Sorry but since this whole thing started we just have to be careful," replied the guy, "and my name is Matthew."

"And mine is Jessie," added the girl.

"Nice to meet you, are there anymore of those things in here," inquired Andrew looking at the lanes of the store.

"No that was the only one," answered Jessica

"Then why did you not shoot it?" asked Jake indicating the rifle Matthew held.

"No bullets," replied Matthew looking embarrassed.

"Alright we have two friends waiting out side I'm going to get them and come back," said Andrew. He turned to leave then turned around and said "They aren't bit either."

Moments later Andrew and Vanessa were lowering Erin into a seat in the food service area.

"Is there a first aid kit anywhere?" Vanessa asked Matthew.

"Yeah I'll get one," answered Matthew immediately sprinting into the store.

"How you feeling Erin?" asked Andrew.

"Like I got shot in the leg, how do you think?" replied Erin

Matthew returned with the kit and handed Vanessa.

It took an hour and a half but Vanessa was able to remove the shell and bandage the wound.

"Okay that should do it," said Vanessa wiping sweat from her forehead.

"Can you walk on your own Erin," asked Andrew impatiently.

"I think so, thanks for your concern," replied Erin sarcastically

"Look I just want to get back to the café that's all" retorted Andrew.

"Why are we leaving, I mean everything we need is right here food, shelter, defenses and medicine," asked Jessie.

"I think that's a good idea as well," added Jake

"I agree at least until Erin heals," said Vanessa.

"What about you, I guess you want to stay as well?" asked Andrew looking at Matthew.

"Yeah actually I do," said Matthew stepping face to face with Andrew, "You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah man what's up, you been acting bitchy since we got here," asked Jake with a quizzical look on his face.

Andrew surveyed the group of people before him they were all looking at him like he was an alien.

"Fine we'll stay, I'll go and get the stuff from the van," snorted Andrew storming out of the store.

"What's his problem?" inquired Erin.

Jake just shrugged his shoulders.

Vanessa looked on as Andrew vanished in to the gloom of the store.

Outside the sun was shining and a breeze was blowing if you just woke up you would think it was a perfectly beautiful except for the fact that along with the breeze came the stench of rotten flesh. Andrew's face contorted at the stench, he went and checked the gate that they came through. Apparently while he and Jake were securing the store Vanessa was securing the gate. She found a length of chain and put it through the handles then put a length of wire through the ends and tied the whole thing shut. He turned around and opened the doors to the van. He sat down on the floor of the vehicle that had brought them to this sanctuary. Lifting his shirt he gingerly touched a large bruise on left side of his ribs emitting a hiss upon contact. The crunching of gravel came from his right; he dropped his shirt and raised his shot gun in the direction.

"You better speak or you're to have hole where you're face once was!" shouted Andrew, wincing in pain from having the butt of the shotgun resting there.

"Don't shoot," replied a soft voice, Jessie came around the side of the van, "I came to see if you needed help with anything."

"I was just catching my breath," answered Andrew resting the shot gun beside him, "So how did you get here?"

"Our dad brought us here," replied Jessie.

"The zombie Jake shot inside huh?" inquired Andrew staring at the iron gate before him.

"Yeah," answered Jessie her head drooping and tears forming in her eyes.

"How'd you get here, I mean where were y'all when this started?" continued Andrew.

"We were in our cabin in the woods, dad took us there during spring to hunt and fish" replied Jessie her words catching in her throat as the memories flooded her mind, "This morning this weird guy was banging on our door, Matthew went to answer it but dad stopped him, the guy then jumped through the window. We thought he died but he got up and charged at me dad jumped in the way. The guy bit dad on the arm before Matthew smashed his head with a frying pan. We came to the city to get medical attention but there were more of things here. Dad was getting worse and we did not have any other option. Half an hour after we broke in here dad passed away. Then he became one of those things, we were able to barricade ourselves in the office. He knew we were there so he just stood there and looked at us," the tears started to flow freely now and Jessie finally broke down and started to sob.

Andrew reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly Jessie hugged Andrew tightly and continued crying. The pain was so intense Andrew felt his vision blur and breathing become difficult. He stifled his scream so he did not attract any attention living or dead. Jessie let go after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry, I never broke down like that before," said Jessie wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"It's okay," was all Andrew could choke out.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked puzzled by the reaction.

"Yeah, could you carry the bag with the ammo it's the lighter of the three," answered Andrew starting to grab the duffel bags.

Jessie grabbed the bag then looked Andrew directly in his eyes and said, "Thanks for letting me cry on you," before she turned and headed inside.

With great difficulty Andrew lifted the two bags and went inside. Upon entering he could hear the some what rhythmic sound of a bouncing ball. As he neared the front of the store he noticed that Jake and Matthew had one of the basketball hoops set up and were going at it while Erin, Vanessa and Jessie cheered them on. Andrew was making his way pass focusing on a table to rest the bags down while doing his best to ignore the pain when from his left he heard Jake shout, "Yo, dude catch." Unable to turn in time and drop the bags the ball slammed into his rib cage. To the weakened bones and flesh it was the last straw the crunch of bone and the pull of muscle was the last conscience feeling Andrew registered before the air escaped his lungs, his vision darkened and his head hit the floor.

As he lay there his vision fading he was barely able to see everyone rushing towards him. Their words were rushed and garbled and he could not make out a single syllable. His breath was getting harder so much so that it felt like he was breathing sand. With one final gasp his entire world went black.

* * *

Well here it is chapter 4 hope y'all enjoy it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Well here it is the last chapter I know it's kinda abrupt but i dunno. I just don't know where to go anymore.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Is there a doctor…. Anywhere?**

Forgot to add the bios for the two newest additions.

**Matthew: 20, white, brown hair, medium build, medium height, lost father to plague, mother to cancer. **

**Jessie: 18, white, ash blond hair, lithe build, medium height, lost father to plague, mother to cancer.**

After what felt like an eternity when the sound of people standing over him talking, no arguing above him. He tried to open his eyes but his brain seemed to be taxed just by filtering the voices. They were muffled at first like listening under water but started to clear up a little bit at a time. The first voice that he could hear clearly was Jake's.

"How was I supposed to know this would happen I hit him with a basket ball not a bowling ball!" he shouted.

"Why did you do that in the first place, you saw his hands were full!" shouted Jessie, god bless her misguided soul.

"Would you two stow it the ball to the side was the last straw but that's not what caused this kind of damage," that was Vanessa's voice she must be looking after him because it felt like she was talking right above his head, "this damage was progressive. It was a previous injury that got worse and finally became too much for the rib cage to withstand."

"How is that possible he did not have a scratch on him when we got here," inquired Erin her voice was getting closer meaning she was walking closed something Andrew was sure she should not be doing.

"So what caused that," the voice that must have been Matthew inquired and Andrew was sure if his sight had returned that Matthew was pointing at him.

"I don't know," answered Vanessa, "I do know that I can't help him with what we have here."

Andrew tried to open his mouth and speak but once again the synapse did not fire. Suddenly he felt exhausted and lost all sense of conscience.

After an untold amount of time Andrew opened his eyes. Only to close them due to the abrasively bright light above him. He opened his eyes lowly giving them to adjust to the light. He was not in the warehouse any more. The white ceiling and the smell of antiseptic told him he was in a hospital. He slowly rose and put his feet on the cold floor. He walked forward or would have if his knees had not buckled on him. He was able to grab the edge of the night stand and steady himself. Just then the door to his room opened and two figures stepped inside. Their faces however were obscured by shadows

"Hey buddy you okay?" the voice was instantly recognized as Jake's.

"We're glad you are awake," added Erin

"Wh… what happened, where's Vanessa, the zombie's are we safe is the hospital barricaded?" panic filled Andrew's voice.

"Calm down man, what are you talking about?" chuckled Jake.

"THE ZOMBIES THAT WERE TRYING TO KILL US REMEMBER!" shouted Andrew.

"I told you to stop looking at those late night horror flicks," jested Erin.

"Yeah man we were mountain biking and you hit a rock and fell off, the doc said you were lucky to get away with some broken ribs and a concussion," said Jake.

"Alright well it looks like I am alright now," said Andrew breathing a sigh of relief, "Give me a couple of minutes to change and we can head home.

A few minutes later Andrew left the hospital room with Jake and Erin in tow. After talking to the doctor he signed some papers and made his way for the door.

The sight before him was one of a beautiful day. The sun was shining there was not a cloud in the sky.

"C'mon guys let's go home," said Andrew turning to his friends for the first time since he left his room.

* * *

I hope y'all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I was merely jesting. I would never end a story so cliched but I was feeling slightly mischevious when I was righting. In so doing I guess I used another cliche but hey I ain't perfect.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

**Is there a doctor… Anywhere? (Part 2)**

"Oh god no!" exclaimed Andrew his face becoming a mask of horror, as he beheld the zombies his friends became two seconds before they tackled him to the ground and tore him apart.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, NO!" screamed Andrew as he sat up from the table he was lying on. This caused a very startled Vanessa to fall over backwards from the chair she was sitting in.

"Sorry, nightmare," explained Andrew panting.

"You're awake, that's good news at least," replied Vanessa picking herself up off the floor. By then the others were already closing in on the two.

"Hey man how you feeling?" inquired Jake

"Breathing is kind of hard; hurt to move my upper body but otherwise I'm cool. How's Erin doing?" inquired Andrew.

"I'm fine, the wound is almost healed and I am walking fine," replied Erin who was settling into a chair. The bandage was off of her calf and Andrew could see the scar from the bullet removal.

"The real question is how you broke three of your ribs?" inquired Jessie.

"It was an air concussion pod, something I grabbed in the ammo shop. It's a non-lethal weapon that on impact causes a pressurized blast of air. When the zombie tackled me the force of the blow combined with the solid press of my gun pod set it off. I was hoping to heal before we moved out but Jessie's hug and the ball was the final straws I guess," explained Andrew looking down at his bandaged up ribs, "Okay now I have a question where did you get these bandages?"

"They brought it," answered Matthew pointing to two guys sitting at an opposite table sipping coffee dressed in paramedic uniforms.

"How did they get here?" wheezed Andrew as he tried to get off the table.

"We rescued them," answered Jake, "We got one of the C.B. radios working. We were going through the frequencies yesterday when we found them, they were holed up in a near by garage. So Matthew, Vanessa and I went out with enough ammo to take on a small army to see if we could save them."

"Lucky for us there were only three of those dead bitches shuffling about, we took them out with some baseball bats so we didn't attract any attention," concluded Matthew.

"How long I been out?" asked Andrew slowly standing.

"Two days, not including the day of the incident," answered Jessie.

"Wow never slept that long before," replied Andrew slipping a shirt on. Walking over to the paramedics he held his hand "Thank you for the medical supplies if it weren't for you I would probably be dead."

"Name's John," replied one of the paramedics shaking Andrew's hand.

"I go by Mike," added the other also shaking Andrew's hand, "but it was that young lady over there that fixed you up," he said pointing to Vanessa.

Andrew walked over to Vanessa who got up and looked Andrew in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but gave up and embraced her instead. Vanessa was wide eyed with shock and so was everyone else. Andrew released his embrace and stood there slightly embarrassed. "Um, sorry don't know what I was thinking,"

"Go, dude," mumbled Jake who was promptly elbowed by Erin.

"I think I need a drink," said Matthew.

"Yeah I could use a cold one to," added Jessie.

"I need a shower," said Vanessa.

"Erin and I are going on patrol," said Jake.

"Why?" inquired Andrew.

"We had a few bikers try to break in by climbing the east wall. Since the door was blown of they charged in, we dispatched them and used some saws to make climbing the wall next to impossible. We do patrols to make sure that the perimeter is secured," answered Erin.

Andrew stared wide eyed at them and replied," Okay, have fun." He then turned and noticed John and Mike creeping off together. He decided to follow them and see what they were up to. They went down a hall into the store room part of the warehouse. Andrew stopped when he heard voices.

"They are gonna figure out we ain't real doctors," said Mike.

"Look tonight when they are asleep we take their gear and leave. Although I would not mind getting a piece of that blonde girl," snickered John, "and if anyone gets in out way," the sound of a gun loading followed

The words brought out anger and memories in Andrew he had not felt for a while. He went back to the main area which had pretty much become the living area. When John and Mike came back from their not so secret meeting everyone else was just sitting around talking. Two shots filled the air and John went down with wounds to his torso and chest. Mike just stood there in shock along with every one else. Andrew stood there a look of sheer hatred on his face.

"What are you doing?" screamed Vanessa.

"Are you nuts?" said Jake.

More exclamations and some swearing followed. Before Andrew replied, "Everyone shut the hell up. They aren't real paramedics, they were planning to sneak off with our gear, rape Jessie and leave us here defenseless."

"Is that true?" asked Erin looking at Mike.

"Lying will not be a good idea right now," added Andrew

Mike looked terrified, "No we weren't AAH!" and he fell to the ground holding his knee. Andrew walked over to him and pointed the gun at his head.

"Tell the truth, I heard you both talking to each other in the store room," said Andrew pulling the hammer down on the gun, "Matthew if you would inspect John you will find a gun,"

As Matthew knelt to inspect John's body another shot rang out, he backed away bleeding from a wound in his stomach. Andrew quickly emptied his clip in to John. He ran over to Matthew who was fading fast, Vanessa was trying her best injecting him with morphine to dull the pain but it was not working.

"Don't go, don't go, don't go," sobbed Jessie while gripping Matthew's hand tight enough to make her knuckles white. Then his hand released, his chest stilled and his eyes went blank.

Jessie's eyes went wide with terror and she started screaming, "No, NO, NOOOO!"

Vanessa and Jake had to pull her away from the body of her last living relative. Andrew who had for a brief moment put aside his anger turned to the cowering Mike his gaze if it was able to would have turned the man to ash. Holding the gun with his finger of the trigger walked over and started to beat Mike about the head.

"You bastard, it's all your fault we save your worthless, pathetic lives and you then try to betray us," screamed Andrew his right hand a blur as blow after merciless blow rained upon the traitor's skull. Erin came up behind Andrew and hugged his as tightly as she could, keeping his injuries in mind. This caused Andrew to pause in mid strike; his arm went limp and fell to his knees sobbing.

Erin knelt with him and hugged him cradling his head on her chest. After Vanessa was able to inject a mild sedative into Jessie Jake walked over and placed a hand on his friend's shuddering shoulders. Mike had crawled into a corner whimpering and bleeding from cuts across the forehead and cheeks.

A couple of hours later everyone was out on the roof top. Andrew had cried for an hour nonstop after which he took a bath changed into clean clothes. After discussing what to do with the bodies they carried both up stairs. They looked over the car park most of the fires in the city had burnt out. A couple of zombies lumbered about more where stalking on the outer perimeters looking like a shapeless blob in the darkness. Andrew placed a cushion over the head of John's head then pressed the muzzle of his pistol to where the fore head would be and pulled the trigger. He then kicked the body off the roof. Everyone went down stairs and passed the office they had locked Mike in he was still whimpering dried blood covered his face. The rest of the group made there way out to the yard where a funeral pyre had been made. Pouring gasoline on the base of the structure Jake threw a match and set it ablaze. Jessie who had awoken a short while ago was clinging to Vanessa's left arm.

Andrew was standing next to her she looked at him and asked "What caused you to snap like that?"

Andrew looked at her then back at the flames; he suddenly looked more tired than she had ever seen him before. He opened his mouth and the words that followed shacked everybody, "Two years ago I had just opened my café, with who I thought was a friend and my girlfriend at the time. Everything was going smoothly or so I thought, turns out my "partners" were sleeping together behind my back. One day they drugged me and dumped me in a cane field but not before I was beaten badly. The field was going to be burnt the next day. I woke up sooner and was able to escape, I found got in through the sewers that run below the shop. Found them asleep, in my bed I went to the kitchen and got a knife. Stabbed them both in the heart did to them physically what they did me emotionally I guess. Then I made it look like his car ran off a cliff."

"You only told us the last part, how could you do that man?" said Jake a look of horror on his face.

"I never told anyone that before and I was never traced to it, I guess I could say it now since there are no more cops, hell there's no more laws period," replied Andrew a slight smile came to his face, "Don't worry I would never do that to you guys, as long as you don't try to betray me."

"What are we gonna do now?" inquired Erin.

"Tomorrow we'll figure that out for now lets just be glad we are still alive and honor our dear friend's untimely death," answered Andrew.

One by one they went inside, until only Andrew and Erin remained. She turned to go when Andrew reached and grabbed her arm.

"I just wanted to saw thanks for what you did earlier," he said his eyes not leaving the fire.

She stood next to him her hand gently guiding his face towards her, "Anytime," was all she said then she kissed him on the lips. Andrew found himself returning it as they stood there for what felt like an eternity. Little did they know that from the shadows of the ware house a pair of eyes glared at them.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoy this, and thanks for all the reviewers you are the real driving force behind this story. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A truth revealed**

The night drifted to day and the fire that lit Matthew's path to a place far away and surely far better than where the rest of the group, had burned for three days. Now all that remained was no more than a pile of smoking ash. Jessie had gathered the remnants of her last relative into a beautiful porcelain jar from the ware house. Almost two weeks had passed since that day. One of the three semi trucks in the yard was currently being modified into the group's escape vehicle. Its trailer was modified with gun ports and was stocked with half the portable food stuff in the store. Erin was taking a long cold shower, and Andrew was on the roof staring at the gun in his hand. Jake and Vanessa were grabbing something to eat from the shelves. They were silent for a while, and then Vanessa spoke up, "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to survive," stated Jake, "Like we did yesterday and tomorrow,"

The words seemed to relieve Vanessa a little as the finished "shopping" and made their way to the living area. Which had been renovated for comfort, some air beds were placed on top of tables that were grouped together, some bean bags and cushions were heaped for a comfortable viewing seat in front of a big screen Television and a DVD player. Some smaller screens had game systems hooked up to them, while a computer was placed in a corner. Surprisingly the internet was still running but all the chat rooms were for the most part quiet. Survivors were out there but they were thinning out.

Vanessa and Jake plopped down in front of the Television and put in a comedy DVD.

They were only a few minutes into the film when Vanessa spoke up again, "Are Erin and Andrew a couple? I mean she calmed him down so easily when he was obviously going to beat Mike to death,"

Jake's face was mask of sadness, "She has always had a thing for him, and I'm pretty sure he feels for her the same way. After his last experience it's like he just stopped letting his feelings matter. The other day was the first time I saw Andrew any other way besides serious, I mean yeah he jokes around sometimes but that seems to be the range he's comfortable with."

"You seem sad to talk about those two," noted Vanessa "is there something you're keeping inside?

"I love Erin to," answered Jake, "but she does not seem to notice,"

"Have you told her that?" asked Vanessa.

"I never seem to find the words," replied Jake, "It's just that,"

A single gun shot came from the roof. Vanessa and Jake sprang up from their seat and sprinted to the roof. Erin fell in beside him Vanessa noticed Jake flash a quick glance at her then continued running. When they reached the roof Andrew had Matthew's hunting rifle in hand and was squeezing of shots at a yet unseen target. When the three friends came up beside him what they saw chilled them to the bone. In the parking lot was a school bus. Apparently it was the final escape for some poor lost souls. One of them was infected because all that came out of the bus were zombies. Andrew was there just blowing them to pieces as they stumbled out of the bus. After five minutes the final zombie crawled out of the bus. Andrew's face changed from grim purpose to pity. It was a young girl probably eleven or twelve from the looks of things she had suffered from horrible condition for a long time. She was practically whole the sight of infection not visible. Her frame was skeletal the skin stretched tight over her features. Her head was bald and her eyes sunken into her skull to the point it looked like she had none. Even though she was dead the other sickness still thrived as the creature dragged her body down the steps trailed by tumour riddled legs. Andrew lowered the rifle said a small prayer made the sign of the cross aimed at the zombie and put it out of both miseries. After peering through the windows of the bus and not seeing any more movement he stood up.

"This world is really messed up when even the dead suffer," remarked Andrew resting the rifle on his shoulder and heading inside.

Jessie was heading up the steps just as Andrew was heading down. He froze in his tracks as she came close. Her eyes were puffy from all the crying, her hair was a mess and her hands were still covered in a light film of ash.

"Jessie," started Andrew rubbing the back of his head with the back of his free hand, "I just wanted to say I am so sorry for what happened to Matthew. I just thought the guy was dead, I mean..."

Jessie held up her left hand to stop Andrew from saying further, "It was not your fault Andrew. I was angry before but that was irrational, I thought the guy was dead to," she looked at the jar tucked under her right arm, "he was the last family I had,"

"I know it's not the same but," Andrew said as he noticed the rest of the group coming down the stairs, "you have a family with us,"

"Thanks," replied Jessie with a lopsided smile

Andrew walked past the office/ prison of Mike. He was well taken care of given the situation. He always had food, had escorted bathroom breaks and even had his own air bed. Andrew shot him a glare that would make ice shiver before he continued on. Mike flinched and backed as far away from the door.

"You have not forgiven him," stated Jessie looking at Mike then at Andrew, "Have you?"

"I don't tolerate betrayal," answered Andrew who had started down stairs.

"But it was not his idea," continued Jessie.

"Yeah but he did not object either," replied Andrew turning to face her.

"Yeah but if anyone should be mad it should be me," retorted Jessie.

"Yeah I guess, but I still don't trust the bastard," said Andrew leaning the rifle against a table.

From the computer came the familiar sound of a new e-mail being received. Jake was the closest so he checked it. His eyes went wide while he was reading, "Guys y'all should read this," he said printing the letter. He handed it to Vanessa who read it quickly after doing so she practically threw it at Jessie. When she was finished she gave it to Andrew, her hand was shaking. As he read it his face once again became the mask of anger. The letter resembled a paper ball as he handed it to Erin, as she read it terror sank deep into her heart. The letter was from one of the few survivor camps that were holed up in a library across town. It came from a girl named Amber who was the appointed "communication director" it read: -

This is probably going to be my last letter. About 2 hours ago our defences were overwhelmed by renegade soldiers. They swept in killed all that stood in their way and took whatever they could then just left allowing the zombies that were attracted by all the noise. I think I'm the only one left. Anyone who gets this e-mail don't try to come save me it's too dangerous. By the time you read this I would have already killed myself. I refuse to become one of those things.

I wish all of you still out there the best of luck and prepare yourself. I saw the soldiers heading east so increase your defences. Good bye I hope I'll see you on the other side.

Yours truly

Amber Jackson.

Erin dropped the letter on the ground. Andrew was running outside, followed by everyone of else.

"Andrew what are you doing?" asked Jake catching up.

When they reached outside Andrew looked around at his surroundings. He turned to his friends. "Okay look we are going to have to lock this place down. Vanessa place two of the semi trucks in front of the gates. Jake and Jessie go and place as many heavy objects in front of the main doors as you can. Erin you are top side take a sniper rifles, a pair of binoculars and head top side keep an eye on the all the streets that lead here."

"What are you going to do?" inquired Jake.

Looking at the manhole cover below him he replied, "I'm going underground,"

Vanessa had completed her task just as Andrew came back outside his shot gun strapped to his back and a duffle bag on the other shoulder.

"Wait I'm coming with you," she said grabbing the colt .44 off the seat next to her.

"Okay, but put this on," replied Andrew tossing a bandana to her.

Taking the hint she tied it around her face covering her nose and mouth. Andrew pulled the man hole open. He shone a flash light into the hole, nothing stirred so he climbed down followed by Vanessa. When they reached the bottom she asked in her best western accent, "What's the plan tex?"

"Well mame , we goin' to be holding up a wagon train I reckon," replied Andrew.

They made their way down the sewers. In a straight line from where they started. They followed a make shift map Andrew made from the roof that pointed out each man hole every time they came to one Andrew climbed and placed remote control bomb beneath it. Half an hour later and four dead zombies later they had finished. They were walking back when Vanessa dropped a bomb on Andrew, "Do you have feelings for me?"

The sudden question literally shook Andrew he coughed and then replied, "Of course you patched me up, and you're a great shot and an even better driver. If it was not for you we would all probably be dead."

Vanessa moved in front of him barring his path, "I don't mean that and you know it,"

The static from the walkie talkie saved Andrew. Jake's panic stricken voice came through, "We have a visual and they have a F…" his finger must have slipped of the button because only static could be heard then his voice came back, "…ING TANK!"

Andrew ran towards the nearest sewer and pushed it up enough to see the oncoming army. Leading the charge was one of the tanks on wheels. It was heading right for Andrew he went back down the ladder. "Jake tell them to stop moving and stall for a few minutes," said Andrew into the walkie talkie.

A few moments later Jake's distorted voice could be heard, "Hold it right there, friend or foe!" Just as Andrew planned the tank stopped right above him. He removed the bomb from the man-hole cover and took the last one from his bag. He moved the heavy steel lid as quietly as he could, when it was out of the way he looked around there were two soldiers on either side of the tank. He set the two bombs on the underneath of the tank. When they were ready he closed the man hole again. Once at the foot of the ladder he and Vanessa ran as quickly as they could back to base. As they were in they closed the man-hole and rolled a trash container over it. The two then joined the others on the roof where Jessie tossed each of them a scoped semi automatic rifle.

"They aren't responding," said Jake handing Andrew the bull horn.

"Did you guys notice any other movement? Any separate vehicles moving around any suspicious people moving around outside?" after Erin replied negative he ordered Vanessa and Jessie to take a quick sweep of the premises. When they left Andrew lifted the horn to his mouth and said in the most authoritative voice he could muster, "Friend or foe? If you don't reply we will regard that as a sign of hostility."

A bullet flew past Andrew's head grazing his neck, a voice boomed from the tank, "Well then I guess we're foes, listen you little puke we came to take what we want and if you are a good little boy we will let you live. Until the zombies come of course, look we are coming in whether you like it or not right about now two of my men should be holding guns to your neck."

A shot was fired then two shots rang out a few moments later Vanessa and Jessie emerged, "They shot Mike before we got them, he's dead,"

Andrew wanted to smile but he was sick of people under his watch dieing, He raised the horn to his mouth and spoke again. By now the rest of the army had filed into the parking lot. "Sorry pal looks like your friends are a going to be detained… permanently,"

"You're gonna die for that!" screamed the villain.

"I don't think so," muttered Andrew and pressed the button to detonate the bombs. It felt like an earthquake the tank was the first to go. Exploding in a mushroom cloud, then the bombs made their way down the lot. Bodies and vehicles made graceful arcs in the sky before they came crashing down. As the bombs went off the friends started picking off anyone who was lucky enough to escape the blasts. The battle was over as quickly as it began bodies and what used to be bodies littered the parking lot. Andrew smiled it worked they were safe for a while longer. Or so he thought, a sound seemed to arise from the very earth itself.

"What's that?" asked Erin rising to her feet.

"Oh god," said Jessie looking through her rifle's scope.

Everyone followed suit, the sight before them brought back all fears that were suppressed for the past few days. Zombies of every size shape and form shambled from the city. The explosions had attracted every zombie within a three mile radius. They were about a mile away, from this distance they looked more like a shapeless mass slowly moving forward.

"What are we going to do?" asked Jake.

"We will wait them out. It's been almost two weeks how long can dead bodies last right a few more weeks and they should be nothing more than puddles of goo," answered Andrew.

"That won't work," replied Vanessa her voice was a mix of fear and regret, "The virus keeps the body in the same condition it was when it "reawakened". Any damage after cannot be repaired, but the body will not decay."

"How do you know that Vanessa?" asked Erin.

"Because I was the one who created the virus," answered Vanessa.


End file.
